Hinoba ai
by Moeycal
Summary: Una ciudad normal. Unos estudiantes normales.   Vocaloids. ¿Normales? ¡Pues claro! Aparte de ser programados para cantar, pueden tener vidas normales, de adolescentes. Cada uno de ellos con una vida diferente, pero que el destino unirá por puro capricho.


**Hidari K.: Hola! otra vez he vuelto por FanFiction y esta vez no vengo sola... He empezado un fic con una de mis fans/amiga : Moeycal, aunque a decir verdad he acabado convirtiéndome yo en su fan u.u. Pues aquí unimos nuestras fuerzas, espero que os guste el resultado y lo disfruteis tanto como nosotras lo hemos hecho escribiéndolo n_n**

**Moeycal: Fail con lo de ser mi fan. e_e Bueno, hola a todos, encantada de estrenarme por aquí. :3 Qué alegría escribir un fic con Idol-sama. *3* Espero que, como dice Hidari, os guste nuestro fic, que tiene de todo, amor, aventura… y mucho, bastante humor (con lo mal de la mente que estamos…). xDD **

**H y M: ¡Disfrutad! :3**

~o~

_La primavera acababa de llegar. Los cerezos en flor este año eran preciosos, dignos de acudir a admirar su belleza._

_Lo más bonitos eran los de la avenida principal, que conducían a la facultad y a un instituto que había al lado. La universidad era un edificio blanco, muy grande, con enormes ventanas de cristal azulado y un gran reloj en la torre principal. _

_Desde una de las ventanas se observaba al profesor dando clase. Aquella mañana, ningún alumno estaba por la labor de estudiar, y cada uno estaba en su mundo. _

_Un pétalo de flor de cerezo flotaba, siguiendo un recorrido en espiral. Un joven miraba fijamente el recorrido con la mirada. Tenía el pelo azul, y los ojos cristalinos. Su nombre era Kaito. Shion Kaito._

_Cerró levemente los ojos. Podía ver flotando una tarrina de Häagen Dazs… dulce de leche… su preferido… uhm, delicioso…_

_-¡Ay! –gritó al notar un golpe en su sien. El objeto cayó al suelo, y lo recogió. Era una tiza. _

_-Shion, a ver si aprendemos a estar atento –le regañó el profesor._

_-¡Demo, profesor, no hay nadie atendiendo!_

_Se giró para ver a la clase. De pronto, todos se irguieron y pusieron cara de concentración._

_-Todo el mundo atiende, Shion. Deje de estar en su mundo y siga la lección –dicho esto, se volvió a girar y siguió escribiendo en la pizarra._

_-Traidores –acusó Kaito a toda la clase. Se guardó el trozo de tiza en el bolsillo._

_El profesor no escuchó eso último que masculló Kaito, y siguió explicando. Kaito resopló y miró a su derecha. Allí estaba sentado su mejor amigo, Gakupo, absorto en la explicación tomando apuntes prácticamente de todo lo que el profesor pronunciaba, como siempre. Seguro que no se había ni enterado del percance que acababa de tener._

_Gakupo era un poco singular, tanto en aspecto como actitud. Tenía la misma edad que Kaito, pero parecía mayor, por su vestimenta de samurái, aunque a la universidad debían acudir en uniforme. Tenía un pelo violeta de dimensiones kilométricas, y se lo recogía en una alta cola de caballo con unos extraños adornos en el pelo. Se conocían desde hace tres años, cuando Gakupo se mudó a la ciudad. Sus padres viven muy lejos, en el campo, cultivando un huerto de berenjenas, la verdura preferida de la familia. Como no le esperaba un buen futuro allí, se trasladó para tener estudios. Se esfuerza muchísimo en su trabajo, tal vez demasiado. No está acostumbrado a tratar con muchas personas, a causa de su aislamiento al estudiar, pero tiene a su lado a Kaito, una persona que es bastante sociable y amiga de sus amigos. Gracias a él se integró rápidamente en su nuevo entorno._

_Kaito fue de nuevo sacado de su ensoñación, pero esta vez el profesor no fue el encargado de ello si no la alarma del descanso. Casi instantáneamente de que esta sonara pudo escuchar algunos bufidos de alivio._

_Éste salió de la clase, y Gakupo detrás. _

_-Nyaaaaa, siento como si se me fundiesen las neuronas -se quejó estirándose._

_-Eso no es novedad –bromeó Gakupo._

_-Jajaja. Bueno, vamos fuera, quiero comprar un helado de limón en la cafetería –sonrió de oreja a oreja, Kaito, y comenzó a andar dando saltos._

_Su compañero soltó una risita por su comportamiento, Kaito podía ser a veces un poco infantil. Mientras seguía al peliazul no puedo evitar fijarse que en la entrada de su clase había una chica hablando con su profesor. Por su aspecto parecía de su edad o no mucho menor al menos._

_-¡Gakupo, vamos! –gimió Kaito con voz de niño pequeño. Acudió a su lado y miró donde el otro tenía la vista fija –Nunca la he visto. Qué chica más guapa._

_A decir verdad Gakupo no se había fijado en cómo era la chica, pero cuando escuchó a Kaito no tuvo más remedio que asentir. La chica era verdaderamente guapa. Era alta, no más que el pero si para ser una chica. Tenía unos ojos celeste claro que combinaba a la perfección con su larga melena rosa y ligeramente ondulada que se dejaba caer a lo largo de su espalda._

_Siguieron con la mirada cómo se alejaba del profesor, ligeramente sonrojada y retorciendo un mechón de pelo. _

_-Me suena muchísimo su cara -pensó en voz alta Gakupo._

_-Pues no sé de qué, te pasas todo el día encerrado -rió Kaito - Parece perdida, creo que es nueva. Vamos a ayudarla –dispuso el chico, con evidente interés._

_-Bueno, vale -se dejó convencer el otro. Se aproximaron a ella._

_Kaito fue el primero en acercarse. La chica escaba casi acorrala contra la pared, desde que se había ido el profesor no sabía qué hacer. Le habían indicado su siguiente clase y a que aula debía ir, pero todavía faltaban unos diez minutos para que el descanso terminara. La chica sintió un pequeño toquecito en su hombro y se dio la vuelta bruscamente encontrándose con un joven de cabello azul._

_-Oinsh, que no muerdo -rió Kaito al ver la reacción de la chica - ¿Eres nueva, no? Soy Kaito. _

_Lo miró unos segundos, antes de responder con una voz adulta y clara:  
-Encantada. Soy Luka. _

_Apenas terminó de decir eso, apareció a la espalda del joven otro más alto, con el cabello morado recogido elegantemente en una coleta. Sus facciones eran finas pero masculinas. Por unos instantes Luka ignoró a su nuevo compañero para centrar su atención en el recién llegado. _

_-Hola, soy Gakupo -saludó este levantando levemente la mano y mostrando sus dientes blancos en una pequeña sonrisa. _

_Luka se quedó callado un momento para cercionarse de que se había dirigido a ella, no se lo hubiera imaginado y se empezó a poner nerviosa. Dirigió su vista al suelo para disimular su evidente sonrojo e intentar contestar.  
-Yo... yo..._

_Kaito se aflojó la larga bufanda azul cielo que le cubría el cuello, uno de sus rasgos físicos característicos. _

_-Pues ahora... -entre sus carpetas, sacó un papel envuelto en una funda transparente - Tengo Filosofía. _

_-¡Genial! Coincido contigo. ¿Gakupo, y tú? _

_Éste estaba ausente. Al oír la voz del peliazul, volvió en sí. _

_-Creo que ya sé de qué te conozco. ¿Tienes un hermano aquí? _

_La cara de Luka adquirió el mismo color del tomate.  
- S-sí, L-Luki..._

_-¿Cómo sabes eso? -se sorprendió Kaito. _

_-Es que lo veo siempre en la biblioteca. Pero claro, tú sólo vas allí a comer helado, porque es un lugar frío y no se te derrite... _

_Kaito asintió ante la acusación, entonces abrió los ojos de par en par y miró su reloj de pulsera. _

_-¡Oh! no, la cafetería cierra en siete minutos, me voy a quedar sin helado -gritó desesperado. _

_Casi no le dio tiempo de decir eso cuándo salió disparado en dirección al comedor, dejando atrás a una sorprendida Luka. _

_-Siempre es así, te acostumbrarás... -Dijo Gakupo encogiéndose de hombros._

_Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de allí, concretamente en la entrada un par de hermanos buscaban a alguien. Un chico y una chica. Ambos eran rubios de ojos azules, se adivinaba por su similitud que eran gemelos. De pequeños habrían sido prácticamente sus reflejos en un espejo, pero con el tiempo habían ido cambiando poco a poco dándoles solo un parecido. _

_-Nee, Rin, ¿por qué buscamos a Kaito? -dijo el hermano menor, aunque en apariencia podría ser el mayor, ya que era bastante más alto que su hermana. _

_-Tenemos que entregarle el bento que Kaiko le preparó, al parecer Kaito se lo olvidó... otra vez - contestó risueña. _

_-Siempre igual..._

_Antes de que siguiera su frase, Rin lo interrumpió. _

_-Mira Len, ¿No es ese? -digo señalando a un joven que pasaba corriendo. Aunque lo había preguntado, no hizo falta que su hermano contestará pues su apariencia y su famosa bufanda contestaron por él._

_-¡Eh, que se nos va! –lloriqueó. _

_Acto seguido, cogió a Len del brazo y empezó a correr, con el otro brazo, en el que llevaba el bento, alzado.  
-¡KAITOOOOOOOO! -chillaba. _

_Éste sólo ponía su atención en el letrero de la cafetería. Corrió a la caja y pidió un polo de limón. Lo desenvolvió y con ansia empezó a chuparlo. _

_-¡KAAAIT...! - sin darse cuenta, Rin tropezó con éste y cayó al suelo, al igual que su hermano. _

_-¿Rin? ¿Len? ¿Estáis bien? -se dejó el polo en la boca y se agachó a atenderlos. _

_-Sí... -aseguró Len, cogiendo el bento del suelo -Toma, despistado, te volviste a dejar el almuerzo en casa.  
Kaito lo cogió con gracia y le dio a los gemelos un abrazo._

_-Arigato~!_

_Rin soltó una risita._

_Mientras, Gakupo y Luka estaban a solas en el pasillo. Gakupo, sin saber de qué hablar, y Luka, ruborizada. _

_-¿Entonces eres de la familia Megurine? Tu padre es el presidente de la empresa con el mismo nombre... _

_- S-sí... -la joven apenas podía hablar. _

_-Espero que te acostumbres rápidamente a la universidad -comentó Gakupo - aunque, mejor que yo, te puede ayudar Kaito. Es más sociable y alegre, y todos los conocen, es el hijo de la dueña de la heladería más famosa de la ciudad. De ahí viene su pasión por el helado. Es el heredero. _

_Luka rió. -Parece buena persona.  
-Lo es -sonrió Gakupo, y Luka se sonrojó más. Ésta intentó sacar otro tema.  
-¿Y... tú...?_

_Gakupo cambió su expresión, se puso totalmente serio. Ante esto Luka cerró la boca. _

_-Quizá no debería haberlo preguntado… _

_Ante el tono de la chica, Gakupo sonrió intentando tranquilizarla. _

_-¡No! No pasa nada, lo siento estaba en mi mundo -intentó justificarse -Verás mi familia trabaja en el campo, cultivando berenjenas... Pero aunque me gustan, no me imagino mi futuro haciendo eso._

_Luka sintió un poco de pesar poniéndose en su lugar, ahora lo admiraba, ella no habría podido hacer eso. Gakupo se fijó en el rostro de la chica dándole un pequeño golpecito en la cabeza para llamar su atención. _

_-¡Hey! no te pongas así! Nuestras berenjenas son las mejores del país, no tiene nada que envidiarle a tu empresa -bromeó fingiendo enfado. Luka rio ante la cómica actuación de su nuevo amigo._

_Cuando Kaito los hubo dejado por fin en el suelo tras ese abrazo que a Len le había parecido eterno. Rin se sacudió graciosamente la faldita del uniforme de marinero de su instituto y se ajustó el gran lazo que llevaba sobre su cabeza._

_-¡Me tengo que ir! Y vosotros también –se comió el resto de polo de un bocado y tiró el palito a la papelera – Luego nos vemos, ¿vale? –les dio un leve empujoncito, corrió unos metros delante y se volvió -¡Adiós!_

_Kaito siguió su camino hacia las clases, ahora que lo pensaba había sido un poco maleducado dejando a Luka y Gakupo cuándo el había sido el primero en saludar.  
Los mellizos no reaccionaron hasta que el muchacho desapareció torciendo una esquina.  
-Vamos –insistió Len, cogiendo de la mano a su hermana y tirando de ella para correr._

_-Len, tranquilo, no hay prisa -se quejó Rin ante el fuerte agarre de su hermano._

_Len cesó un poco el ritmo hasta terminar caminando y soltar por fin la mano de Rin. Esta una vez fue liberada se masajeó un poco la muñeca. _

_- Lo siento -murmuró el niño con la mirada en el suelo, parándose por completo. Rin se colocó justo delante de él con los brazos en jarra y se agachó un poco hasta poder mirar a los ojos a su hermano, mostró una sonrisilla. _

_-Pero tampoco te pares, si no, no llegaremos nunca -El niño puso los ojos en blanco y empezó a caminar de nuevo, seguido de su hermana. _

_Luka y Gakupo también oyeron la sirena. _

_-Me tengo que ir -se disculpó Gakupo - No coincido con vosotros, tengo Física. Adiós, luego nos vemos -sonrió y se marchó por el pasillo, dejando a Luka con la mano en la mejilla, colorada y sonriendo soñadora. _

_Al llegar al pie de las escaleras, Gakupo divisó a Kaito subiéndolas de tres en tres._

_-¡Gakupo! Gomengomengomengomengomen por haberos dejado solos -juntó las manos y se inclinó con la misma rapidez que se disculpaba. _

_-No pasa nada, y ahora rápido, que no llegamos, y ayuda a Luka. _

_-¡Por supueeestooo~! ¡Luego te veo! -alzaba el brazo mientras corría mirando atrás. Al poco, divisó a Luka.  
-Gomen nasai, vamos a la clase -la cogió de un brazo sin tiempo a reaccionar. _

_- K-Kaito, vamos con el tiempo justo -observó la pelirrosa. Kaito se giró para mirarla, y su boca se tornó en una sonrisilla._

_-¿Por qué estás ligeramente colorada?_

_- ¿Y-Yo? ¿Colorada? Será que tengo calor -movió la mano la chica haciendo el gesto de un abanico. _

_Kaito sonrió pícaro, pero pronto puso una cara de tranquilidad. _

_-Bueno, será eso, luego tomamos el fresco, que ahora sí llegamos tarde -la arrastró por el pasillo._

_No fueron los únicos que iban a llegar tarde a clase, Rin y Len entraron a pesar unos segundos antes de que su profesor, Kiyoteru, entrara en la clase. _

_Rin y Len se sentaron en sus respectivos sitios, irónicamente en el lado opuesto de la clase. _

_El profesor no tuvo que mandar guardar silencio siquiera, era el típico profesor es vidas de extinción que hacía la clase más amena y divertida. Parecía demasiado joven, Incluso más que Gakupo, pero Gakupo aparentaba mucho más de su edad al contrario de Hiyama. _

_Lo que más le gustaba a sus alumnos es que sabía prácticamente de todo, desde que comenzó el curso supo responder a toda clase de preguntas relacionadas o no con sus asignaturas. _

_En este momento daba Química, comenzó a escribir en la pizarra formulaciones mientras la mayoría se dedicaba a copiarlas. _

_Cuándo hubieron pasado casi la hora entera soltó el borrador y la tiza y recogió un conjunto de folios de su mesa. _

_-Hoy os entregaré el examen que hicimos la semana pasada. Rin tembló al escuchar eso, no lo había hecho muy bien. Por poco se tropieza cuándo escuchó su nombre para recoger la prueba. Cerró los ojos con temor y los abrió lentamente esperando el mayor cero de su vida._

_-6.7 -dijo sorprendida abriendo los ojos como platos. Intentó contenerse para no saltar y derribar todo lo que estaba a su paso, también le costó bastante no gritar a los cuatro vientos su hermosa nota. A la chica le costó entregar el examen cuándo sonó el timbre, lo soltó a regañadientes y se levantó correteando hacia el sitio de su hermano _

_-¡Lo conseguí! ¡He aprobado gracias a ti! -exclamó mientras lo abrazaba por sorpresa. _

_El chico por poco se cae del asiento. _

_-No... no fue nada, cuando quieras Rin -dijo eso con sinceridad, no le gustó quedarse anta las tres de la mañana explicándole a Rin el modelo atómico de Rutherford, pero sí la compañía, su hermanita era tan... tan…_

_-Oh! te has puesto colorado! lo siento, creo que te he abrazado demasiado fuerte -se disculpó Rin colocando un brazo tras su cabeza y sacando la lengua. Len rió nerviosamente ante las palabras de su ... inocente, si esa era la palabra que buscaba, seguro…_

_Unos lloriqueos alertaron a los hermanos hacia el pupitre de la derecha, allí estaba Gumi. __Len hizo una mueca._

_-Gumi, ¿pasa algo?_

_La nombrada dirigió la vista hacia Len._

_-El... examen... -alcanzó a murmurar entre mohines._

_Ésta lo miró. Gumi era una jovencita de pelo verde claro y corto, con unos mechones más largos, y nos bonitos ojos verdes. _

_-No me digas que has suspendido -abrió los ojos al máximo Rin._

_-7... -apoyó la cabeza en su pupitre y la escondió entre los brazos._

_-¡Gumi, pero un 7 es una nota genial! _

_-Rin, ponte en su lugar -intervino Len. Gumi era una muy buena estudiante, pero su punto débil era la Química. - Ella se toma muy en serio los exámenes._

_La niña peliverde alzó la mirada, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. _

_-Mis padres me están buscando un profesor particular. Pero me da vergüenza..._

_-¡¿Cómo que vergüenza? ¡Anda ya, pero si será mejor para ti! Además todos necesitamos ayuda, yo no sé qué haría sin Len…_

_El aludido tosió para disimular su vergüenza._

_En ese momento dio una palmada y se levantó casi de un brinco._

_-¡Ya sé! ¡Tengo el candidato perfecto para ti! -exclamó._

_Gumi lo miró curiosa…_

_-¡Gakupo! -miró a Rin para ver su reacción._

_-¡Ains, sí! ¡Él es genial en Química!_

_-Y, ¿quién es ese tal Gakupo? -preguntó Gumi con más curiosidad._

_-Es tu salvador -contestó Rin_

_-El estudia en la universidad y es bastante bueno en química y aritmética. Además, le va a venir de perlas, pues llega bastante mal a fin de mes... -Continuó su hermano._

_-¡Oh! -exclamó Gumi interesada - ¿y creéis que podrá ayudarme?_

_-¡Claro que sí! -exclamaron los gemelos a unísono._

_Kaito se estiró a la par que sonaba su estomago, había logrado llegar a tiempo con Luka, pero no había podido comer su bento, el cual se encontraba en la cajonera de su mesa. Dese ahí podía oler el delicioso aroma de pollo con arroz y tortilla, la especialidad de Kaiko. Si el helado no existiera esa sería su comida favorita sin duda._

_-Solo dos horas hasta la hora de comer -se dijo intentando animarse un poco._

_Luka empezó a recoger sus libros y apuntes y se dirigió a Kaito._

_-Bueno, que clase tienes ahora? -preguntó, parece que ya se había calmado un poco y podía hablar sin atragantarse con las palabras._

_-Ahora tengo... Inglés –sonrió._

_Luka sonrió._

_-¿Te gusta el inglés? -observó Kaito._

_-Se me da bastante bien, en verano voy a un campamento en Inglaterra._

_-¡Sugoi! A mí se me da regular... -se desanimó._

_-Yo también tengo ahora esa clase -observó la chica - Y... ¿Gakupo? ¿Lo sabes por casualidad?_

_-En esa asignatura coincido con él -aclaró el otro._

_Luka sonrió._

_-¿Te gusta el inglés? -observó Kaito._

_-Se me da bastante bien, en verano voy a un campamento en Inglaterra._

_-¡Sugoi! A mí se me da regular... -se desanimó._

_-Eso ha sonado a mal -bromeó la chica -Si quieres puedo ayudarte cuando quieras._

_Kaito alzó la mirada llena de estrellitas._

_-¿De verdad harías eso por mí? -dijo ilusionado._

_-Bueno, te lo debo, si no fuera por tu seguiría parada frente a ese tablón de anuncios si saber qué hacer... Por cierto, puedes decirle a tu amigo -dijo amigo para restarle interés aunque recordaba perfectamente su nombre - también puedo ayudarlo... -terminó la frase esperanzada._

_-¿A Gakupo? Nah, todavía no han inventado asignatura que pueda con él._

_Eso último desilusionó a Luka, pero siguió sonriendo._

_Kaito se levantó de su sitio, y junto a Luka, salió de la clase. Cogió el bento y picoteó un poco. _

_-Esto está delicioso... estoy deseando de que pase la siguiente hora -gimoteó._

_-Tú estómago no pega con tu metabolismo -rió Luka. Se sentía cómoda con el joven, y la timidez se había esfumado._

_-Bueno, tengo esa -suerte pavoneó Kaito, y volvió a guardar el bento._

_Recorrieron el camino al aula de inglés, y allí estaba ya Gakupo sentado, con el material sacado._

_-¡Gakuuuuu~poooo! -gritó Kaito, con Luka detrás, sonriendo ruborizada, de nuevo._

_La chica no entendía su propia reacción, hace unos instantes estaba tan tranquila._

_-Hola Kaito, ¿me has echado de menos, verdad? _

_-No tengo vida sin ti, cariño -le siguió la broma Kaito._

_Gakupo rió de buena gana y saludó a Luka con la mano, esta se acercó un poco_

_El joven de cabellos morados se fijo en la fiambrera de Kaito, entre eso y la mezcla de olor entre pollo y limón que traía Kaito pudo deducir que había estado comiendo._

_-¿Otra vez picoteando? -le acusó._

_Kaito dio un respingo al verse descubierto._

_-Solo un poquito..._

_Luka se atrevió a mencionar palabra:_

_-Déjalo, al pobre. Tenía mucha hambre._

_-Siempre tiene hambre -se encogió Gakupo de hombros._

_-Exageras -le restó importancia el aludido -Bueno, sentémonos, Luka, que ya mismo viene la profe._

_Ella se sentó delante de Gakupo, para que no notase su rubor. Kaito al lado de su amigo._

_Dejó con pena el almuerzo nuevamente en su cajonera, esta vez olía más o mejor... ¿o es que tenía más hambre?_

_-Solo dos horas... se volvió a decir._

_Las dos siguientes horas no fueron tan pesadas, y encima Kaito logró acabarse la comida antes de que finalizara el horario escolar, pero eso no lo había saciado, pero por suerte ahora llegaría a su casa, y se podría comer su deliciosa almuerzo, preparado por su madre que hay que mencionar que es una gran cocinera, Kaiko tendría que haberlo aprendido de alguien, ¿no?_

_Todos los alumnos salieron corriendo del edificio al tocar la última sirena de la jornada. Luka se despidió de los chicos para marcharse con su hermano, y ellos marcharon a su hogar. _

_-¡! -chilló la característica voz de Rin a lo lejos._

_-¡Halloooooooo! -respondió Kaito con el mismo tono de voz de Rin. Ésta llegó a su lado e hinchó las mejillas. _

_Len llegó después, jadeando._

_-¡No corras tanto, neesan!_

_-¡No te rías de mí! -gimoteó Rin ignorando a Len._

_-Baka, sabes que no lo hago con mala intención -le revolvió el pelo con una mano._

_Len se puso al lado de Rin._

_-Kaito, Kaito, ¿y Gakupo?_

_-Aquí estoy -respondió él por su amigo._

_-Gomen, no te vi -disculpó Len, se giró y voceó - ¡Gumiiiiiiiiiiii!_

_Al poco rato se vio a una chica jadeante cruzando la esquina por la que acababan de cruzar los gemelos._

_-Nunca entenderé por qué vais correteando de un lado a otro -se quejo entre jadeo y jadeo._

_-Dímelo a mí - intervino Len._

_-Bueno Bueno, lo importante es llegar no importa como... Te presento, él es Kaito -dijo señalando al nombrado -el Gakupo -repitiendo lo mismo que con Kaito - y ella... a ella nunca la he visto -Dijo refiriéndose a Luka, la cual acababa de llegar hace unos instantes._

_-Etto... yo... Yo soy Luka -se presentó la chica de cabellos rosa._

_-Bueno, bueno, lo importante es llegar, no importa cómo -Rin agarró el brazo de Gakupo arrastrándolo frente a Gumi - Te presento, el es Gakupo, tu profesor -dijo risueña._

_Gumi se puso colorada; no se imaginaba a su tutor tan apuesto, su mente se había quedado en blanco. No sabía que decir y le preocupaba el qué, no quería quedar mal._

_-Etto...yo... etto... -fue lo único que alcanzó a decir la chica, ya era inevitable quedar mal._

_-Me he perdido, ¿Como que maestro? -intervino el chico de cabellos morados._

_-Vas a ser el profesor de Química de Gumi, ¿a que sí? Te interesa la oferta porque cada mes de vaaaaaa a pagar -anunció Rin risueña, y acto seguido cambió su cara a una amenazante de "No me vas a defraudar, ¿verdad?"_

_Gakupo sintió miedo y agitó los brazos, diciendo:_

_-¡Claro que no! ¡Yo la ayudo! ¡En lo que haga falta! ¡Para eso está un servidor! Gakupo a su servicio, señorita... Gumi -hizo una teatral reverencia, haciendo reír a Gumi._

_-¡Luka! -dijo una voz desconocida para todos. Fijaron la vista en la aludida, que hablaba con Kaito. Ella se giró, mirando a un muchacho exactamente igual que ella, pero con el pelo corto._

_-Te has ido corriendo de pronto... -jadeó._

_-Luki, estos son los chicos que han estado conmigo toda la mañana -sonrió señalando a Gakupo y Kaito._

_-¡Ah! Sí, los famosos Gakupo y Kaito... espero que no pretendáis nada raro u os la veréis conmigo –amenazó su hermano._

_Luka se sonrojó fuertemente ante tales palabras, era su hermano el que había insistido en conocerlos. Su hermano podía ser un pedazo de pan, pero a sobreprotector nadie lo ganaba._

_-Onii-chan –murmuró avergonzada Luka._

_-Te entiendo –intervino Rin –Yo también tengo un hermano pesado._

_-¡Hey! –se quejó Len, ya que era su único hermano._

_Rin lo ignoró completamente y siguió hablando con Luka._

_-A todo esto, soy Rin -dijo tendiéndole la mano - Y éste - señaló a su hermano - es el pesado._

_Luki se la estrechó._

_-Bueno, yo soy Kaito, y él Gakupo, como sabes ya… no te preocupes, no tenemos objetivos pervertidos con ella –aclaró Kaito riendo, acordándose de una persona que sí que los tendría._

_-Yo soy Gumi –aclaró la chica, que no se había hecho notar, detrás de Gakupo._

_Luka se sonrojó más ante el comentario de Kaito. Nerviosa, se apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara, colocándolo detrás de la oreja._

_-Nosotros nos vamos, chicos. Hasta mañana -sin esperar respuesta, cogió de la muñeca a Luki y se marcharon los dos._

_-¿Y esa prisa? -preguntó sorprendido Luki._

_-Siempre dejándome en evidencia delante de los amigos... -musitó Luka con la mirada ensombrecida._

_-No te enfades, Nee-san –lloriqueó Luki, lo antes mencionado, era un trozo de pan._

_-Bueno será mejor que nosotros no vayamos marchando también -dijo Len. Su hermana asintió._

_-Por cierto Len, hoye te toca preparar a ti el almuerzo -dijo la chica mientras sacaba la lengua graciosamente._

_-¿Eeeeeh? Yo lo preparé ayer –se quejó el rubio._

_-Sip, pero yo puse la mesa._

_-Nee-san, no es justo, como mucho puedo ayudarte._

_-Bueeeno –aceptó poniendo morritos._

_Los hermanos se fueron alejando hasta que se perdieron finalmente de vista._

_-Bueno, mi madre me está esperando para que cuide de Gominola, así que debo irme -intervino Gumi._

_-¿Gominola? -repitió Kaito. La mención de aquel dulce solo hizo que le recordara el hambre que tenía._

_-Sí, mi pequeña nee-san. Lo dicho, tengo prisa. Etto... Gakupo-san -cambió su tono por uno más nervioso - ¿Te importa si hablamos mañana lo de las clases? Tengo que consultarlo con mis padres..._

_-¡Claro! –exclamó Gakupo._

_-¡Pues gracias! Nos vemos, hasta mañana -Dijo Gumi. Se marchó corriendo por la avenida opuesta por la que pasaron los gemelos._

_-Pues yo también me voy, Kai, que tengo que estudiar, ya sabes..._

_-Vale, hasta mañana, ¡y haber si duermes un poco para variar! -lo último lo dijo gritando pues su amigo ya se había alejado._

_Kaito no iba a ser menos y se dirigió a su casa. La boca se le hacía prácticamente agua pensando el su almuerzo que le esperaba a escasos metros._

_Caminó por el bulevar mirando los cerezos en flor, cada año estaban más bonitos; quizás fuera con sus amigos al monte a verlos florecer antes de que terminara la temporada. Sí, debería hacer eso, sería un bonito recuerdo._

_Kaito avanzó un poco más y por fin divisó su hogar, dulce hogar decorado al estilo antiguo japonés, quizás parecía vieja pero no lo era y en su opinión era acogedora y muy grande, lo que le servía cuando invitaba a Rin, Len o Gakupo a dormir._

_Abrió la puerta principal, ya olía el olor a comida casera y si su olfato no le fallaba serían empanadillas y sopa de miso._

_Se pasó el brazo por su boca quitándose la baba y se paró en la entrada._

_-¡Ya estoy aquí! –gritó para avisar de su llegada._

_Se quitó los zapatos sustituyéndolos por unas babuchas y se fijó en algo que había pasado de inadvertido. Estaban los tacones celeste de su madre, las manoletinas azul charol de Kaiko, sus converses azul marino desgastadas y... ¿Unas converses rojas? Nadie usaba ese color es su casa, bueno, solo alguien que conocía..._

_Terminó de cambiarse el calzado y se dirigió al comedor corriendo, confirmando sus sospechas._

_-¡Tú! ¡¿Qué haces aquí? –gritó._

_~o~_

**Aquí dejamos por hoy el cap, espero que os haya gustado. xD Si es así, dejadnos un comentarito precioso. ¡Un saludo! ^^**_  
_


End file.
